


Mari Mo

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drowning, F/M, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: I'm deciding that before Oda posts what Zoro's past is like, I wanna take a crack at it and do a fun little twist.
Relationships: OC/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

The ship rocked. The storms on the grandline were something that she had grown used to. So much so that they were more of an annoyance than a threat. Above deck, there’s tons of people running around and getting everything storm ready. There was no need for her to do it. They have made it amply clear that she was only here when they needed someone to lift something. Nothing they deemed to be too smart for her to do. 

If they decided that they thought she was dumb, then that was their own problem. She was still getting paid and was being fed. If they were so dead set on having a low opinion of her, than that was their problem. She was only going to be down here so long. Once she found somewhere else to be, she was gone. 

Her equipment uneasily slid around the room as the ship rocked. She was going to have to reshelved her weights again after this storm. It was such a hassle as she had so many weights to put back. She was going to have to build something better to hold them. Not like she had much else to do other than work out between shows. Didn’t mean they weren’t going to give her a hard time about it, so she was going to have to keep quiet about it while she did it. 

As much as she was perfectly willing to let these assholes flail around in an attempt to get them out of the storm, she had no choice but to stop what she was doing and go up and help. The ship dropped what felt about three feet, and as far as she was aware, there was nothing for them to fall off of. Maybe this storm had been worse than she thought, but they all knew they were in the New World. She had been below deck for a while as she trained, so she had no idea what these literal clowns were up to. 

Walking out onto the deck, she could see the chaos first hand. The waves were high and aggressive, and the wind and rain whipped her skin. It was definitely a New World storm. It probably wasn’t even in the top tier of the storms she’d seen in her life. Why were they fucking around when this was par for the course here? 

The sails were still firmly in place despite them knowing that they were only going to get in the way. And yet everyone seemed to think a better use of their time during the storm would be to run around in a panic. If only there were something that they could do to save themselves. 

“Hey! Everyone calm the fuck down! We’re not going to get out of the storm if we keep acting like this! We need to get organized!” She yelled in vain, trying to get someone’s attention. She was strong, but this was a big boat. She needed at least a few other people to help her get the sails up and row the damn thing. 

The boat lurched as it hit another wave. The water and wind made it hard for her to keep her balance on the ship, but she managed. More than a few of her crewmates were knocked to the deck and slid around as they tried to get back up. 

“We can make it through this!” 

“This is serious! We don’t have time to humor your dumb little plans!” Some idiot yelled. Under most circumstances, that would barely be annoying. But right now not trying to find a way to save them was basically signing their death warrant. 

“Alright then. You guys can keep doing what you’re doing. We can let fate decide what happens next.” She sat down on the rail and crossed her arms. To think they genuinely thought her plan was worse than nothing. They had been through storms. She would’ve thought that they would’ve known at least the basics without needing to be warned. 

If they made it to another island, she was going to find another ship to board. This one was a circus, and it showed. She did wonder how you managed to have a circus with only clowns and no ringleader. Mari was admittedly not a very clever woman, but she at the very least had sense. Sense that went unappreciated and unused on this ship. 

The storm was getting worse, and she was going to have to think of a strategy. No one else was going to listen to her, so she might as well only put the effort into saving her own ass. Even if she did save them, she’d got some bullshit about a broken clock being right twice a day. She was tired of all their buffoonery. They were going to have to die in the bed they made for themselves.

If she tied herself to some part of the boat, she’d probably be able to save herself long enough for her to make it to shore or find another boat. It wasn’t a fantastic plan, but it was better than what these other clowns were doing. She was going to put her life into fate’s hands, but she was going to try and raise her odds a little. 

She’d get up from her spot at the rail, and the boat lurched again. Her balance was shaky, but she could manage to keep on her feet. 

Or at least she could before one of these senseless assholes fell into her, knocking her, and only her, over the rail. She grabbed hopelessly at the slick rail, but couldn’t get a solid grip on it. She could see her entire life flash before her eyes as she fell down the side of the ship with nothing to grasp. 

Swimming was fairly easy in normal conditions. But now she could barely keep her head above water as the waves that were once hitting the massive vessel were now pushing her below the surface of the water with every wave. She gasped for air as she struggled to keep her head above water. She needed to be smart about it. Her best hope right now was to get back to the ship. 

But the waves had plans of their own. She was far smaller and lighter than the ship. While it could stay mostly on course, Mari was swept farther and farther with every wave. And as it grew smaller and smaller, so too did her hope of survival. But her chest burned with both the water now in it, and with determination. 

She had no interest in dying here. There was so much of the world she wanted to see. This was no place for someone like her to die. Not before she could figure out what it was she wanted to do. 

Though she fought valiantly, trying to swim against the waves. Mari soon found her losing the fight against her ever fading consciousness. Into fate’s hands, she was putting her life. May she be merciful. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Momojuro had to do his rounds. It wasn’t an official part of his duties anymore, but he had made it one. It was important that he kept his region safe. If he was going to be the officer in charge of it, than he couldn’t let any damage remain. It was a rough storm, and they weren’t a well off region. 

He had no time to talk, but he was going to go through the town and count people. It’d be an excellent chance to see the extent of the damages first hand. The material used for the buildings isn’t as sturdy as it needs to be. They were meant to get proper replacements, but the new Shogun had limited a lot of supplies, and the replacements weren’t strong enough. 

He already had a feeling that he wasn’t going to be heard, so he’d find a solution for this himself. Walking through he knew that he was already going to have a lot of work ahead of him. Momojuro already knew that the Shogun knew better, but he heard of the power that was backing him. If the pirate emperor was stronger than the one that ravaged their country, then Momojuro would be sure to bite his tongue for the time being. 

You couldn’t save what’s already dead, nor can the dead save anyone. He wasn’t about to throw his life away pointlessly. There was too much work to be done, and he wasn’t about to let his people suffer because he couldn’t provide well enough. 

He wondered about the price of the materials. He wasn’t exceedingly well off, but he wasn’t in too rough a position financially. Being a samurai was a decent way to make a living. The fact that the deeper into this new regime they went, the slimier the money felt was an issue all of its own. 

Most of the men of working age had been taken from his town. There was no notice, or warning. They all woke up and the pirates that were backing the Shogun were taking any able bodied men they could find. Momojuro was spared because of his position, and even months after it passed, he still felt sick to his stomach. 

Once the inventory of the town was taken, he headed down to the beach. The influence of the pirates left it near inhospitable, but that did not mean Momojuro wasn’t going to do his best to keep it in at least somewhat nice condition. There was the added bonus of being able to potentially find more supplies to attempt to fix their buildings, but he wasn’t going to keep his hopes up. 

As he approached the beach, he saw something odd. On the shore was a person, sprawled out face down in the sand. It wasn’t someone he recognized, but he couldn’t just leave them there. 

Running over to their side he rolled them onto their back, and checked for a pulse. It was faint, but it was there. Lowering his head to the mouth, he could barely feel the breath. They were alive, but barely. 

Whoever they were, they weren’t going to tell him anything about who they were in the state they were in. The odds of them being an outsider was just as likely as them belonging to one of the pirates of the Shogun. If he brought in an outsider, he’d be killed. If they were one of the pirates, the town would be razed to the ground. 

Until they could say otherwise, he was going to have to keep them a secret. It would be a temporary thing, but for the time being, he’d have to try and nurse them back to health in his own home. 

Fortunately for him, he didn’t live in town. He enjoyed seeing the town’s people, but he’d rather enjoy them from a quiet distance. He wasn’t one to socialize. The space in town was better used for something for the whole community. There was also the fact the new Shogun encouraged the separation of officials and civilians, but Momojuro didn’t want to think about anything having to do with that vile man. 

Picking up the stranded person was a good idea, however he did not account for the fact they were full of sea water, and coughed up an alarming amount when he put them over his shoulders. They choked and sputtered a bit longer, but soon it stopped. It made him feel a little better hearing the person breathe a little easier. He could tolerate the dampness that covered the front of his kimono. 

He pulled out his mattress to lay them on, but stopped short. Their clothes were drenched, and they weren’t going to get warm if they were soaked to the bone. He’d set them down on the floor against the wall, and he’d grab one of his jimbei and a towel. It felt a little wrong to undress and redress them, but it was for their well being and comfort. Hopefully they would forgive him once they woke up. 

If he kept it fast and careful, perhaps he’d feel less lecherous. He carefully removed their clothes and gave them a light pat dry. Once they weren’t as damp to the touch, he redressed them and put them on his mattress. He’d cover them up and hoped that’d be enough. 

Momojuro was by no means a medic. He understood the basics of wound care, but things like this were out of his skill set. If he had known for sure who they were, he’d be able to know whether or not he could find an actual doctor. If they were one of the Shogun’s pirates, they might be able to get a favor for their aid. It’d be nice, but certainly not why he’s done this. 

As much as it seemed perhaps a little rude to do to someone who was on the verge of drowning, Momojuro would leave a glass of water nearby for her as he picked up the soaked clothes. He would keep an ear out, but the sooner they got drinkable water the better. It was a little reassurance that they’d be safe so he could rest easy. 

He’d take the soaked clothes and hang them up over a bucket in the kitchen. The weather had cleared up nicely and Momojuro wasn’t one to entertain guests, but he wasn’t about to take the risk of having someone spot foreigner clothes outside his house. It would attract too much unwanted attention. His own he could hang outside. Tending to them had left his own clothes wet and uncomfortable. 

He had done his rounds, and had an afternoon of watching the injured and thinking of solutions for the building problem. Perhaps he too could change into one of his jimbei. 

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Mari woke up to the oddest thing. 

Her being alive, and not having drowned in the middle of the ocean. 

The last thing she could remember was falling overboard and into the depths of the sea. They weren’t even remotely close to land as far as she was aware. 

But here she was, sitting up in somewhat damp clothes in a completely unfamiliar place. The was in a little bed under a mattress. Wouldn’t be her _ first  _ time, and hopefully no one thought they could take advantage of her like this. 

Lots of men have tried, and all of them walked off with  _ at least _ one broken bone. 

Though here she was, fully dressed, so at least whoever it was had  _ some  _ decency she supposed. Though if they thought this was going to win them any nice guy points, they were gonna be sorely mistaken. 

Speaking of attempts at nice guy points, seemed like her circus contract was over. There was no chance those assholes were going to try and look for her. She thought she was dead the moment she hit the water, so what were the odds those literal clowns thought she was alive. 

_ If _ they were even still alive. She was the only one on that ship with any kind of sense, and without her there she doubted they were going to last long. 

Regardless, she was going to have to find something else to do. She was out of a job, but it wasn’t like she couldn’t just get a new one. Maybe she could find one that  _ wasn’t  _ shit this time. 

But it was the New World. So many of these jobs were full of dickholes that were only safe from getting their ass kicked by the contracts and the pay. 

Almost made the pirate life seem palatable. Fighting the ton of marines almost seemed worth it compared to the bullshit these contracts put her through. 

_ Almost.  _

To become a pirate so soon after the Pirate King’s death was a death sentence. She’d be a rookie in the New World. She didn’t even have a crew. She’d have to find a group of people to trust not to  _ kill _ her, and that would be next to impossible. The contracts she took sucked, but they were better than getting murdered in her sleep by her crew or ambushed and slaughtered by marines. 

But there were more pressing matters at hand. She had to get a lay of the land here. Just some vague idea of where she was. 

Looking around didn’t give her much. The room was pretty unremarkable, it seemed pretty barren aside from the plant in the room and some scrolls on the wall.

The one thing that stuck out was the glass of water that was sitting next to the mattress on the floor she was on. 

How much of a fool did they take her for? Did they honestly think she was just going to drink that? A drink from a _ stranger _ , that she hadn’t even seen at this point? Mari hadn’t got this far into the New World making stupid moves like that. 

Her whole body ached, but she got up anyways. She’s felt worse, and a little body ache wasn’t about to stop her from getting up and investigating this situation and getting herself something to drink herself. 

It looked like she was in a house of somesort, and whoever it was that lived here didn’t seem to be here. Which honestly worked better for her. The less opportunistic idiots bothering her the better. 

Maybe she could head into town and hang out at the dock or a tavern or something. She could find some merchant that needs an escort. An escort in the bodyguard sense. There was no one here that could afford her body sexually. 

She just had to reorient herself, and find her way out of the house and head into town. Then she’d just walk towards the shore. 

“You’re in no condition to be up. Go back to bed.” A man’s voice spoke from behind her. 

She jumps.

How had he managed to sneak up on her so easily? She might not’ve been feeling great, but that was all the more reason to pay attention. Especially since she didn’t know who was here with her. 

“And what’ll you do if I  _ don’t?” _ She turned, to face this stranger who had the audacity to order her around for free. 

“You’re a foreigner, and one I found out on the beach. You’re lucky I don’t have anything to gain by handing you over to the officials.” This pink haired, ponytailed  _ bitch _ stated. 

“Well it wasn’t my decision to wash up here. Just let me head to the pier and I’ll be out of your  _ pretty  _ pink hair.” 

“There is no pier in this town. And on top of that I found you near death on the beach. If you don’t wish to immediately die I would strongly suggest you take it easy.” He stated, looking at her unflinchingly. 

“Well then I’ll just follow the shore until I hit a pier. I’ll hop on a boat and I’ll head off to a different island then.” If there wasn’t anyone on this island that would hire her, she’d just keep going. She’s done this before. She knew what to expect. 

“You’d be found by someone immediately and executed. I don’t think you realize how dire this situation is.” He spoke, walking towards her. “Rest up, and I’ll take you to the dock once you’ve recovered.” 

“I can handle myself.” 

“You need to rest. You’ll be identified as a foreigner in an instant and you’re in no position to fight.” 

She scoffed. “Let me guess, by the time I’m better, you’ll expect some sort of payment. But I have no money, so I’ll have to think of some  _ other  _ way to pay you. Right?” She’s heard this song and dance before. 

“You can pay me by not making a  _ fuss _ when I get you onto a ship. It’s my neck on the line if you’re caught, and if something happens to me, there’ll be no one else to take care of my village.” 

Oh so he’s a  _ noble _ boy with  _ noble  _ intentions. 

“Oh my _apologies,_ _your majesty._ But if I’m such a danger, then why take me in and not let me die on the beach?” Because this all seemed like a lot of danger to put people in for one stranger. 

“You landed in my village, you’re my responsibility. I’d rather you end up in my home where I can better keep you from the eyes of the government than in the homes of a villager who could have their home looked through at any moment.”

“So how,  _ pray tell _ , do you intend to sneak me to a pier?” Because it was apparently so dangerous. And what is a fair maiden like her to do on her own?

“I’ll dress you to look more like a Wano woman. I won’t keep your clothes, but you can’t wear them as you travel.” 

So it was that easy? Just get some clothes and she’s free to go? Interesting. 

“But you’re in no condition to travel, so you’ll return to your bed, and you will rest.” He spoke with such certainty. 

How unfortunate that Mari isn’t like any girl he’s ever met. Good thing she can repay his kindness and teach him an important lesson.

_ “Fine,  _ I’ll go rest up a bit.” She turns and heads back into bed. 

Not that she was going to sleep. She didn’t trust this pink haired asshole. She was certain he was going to show his true colours soon enough, but she wasn’t about to pry the truth out of him. There’s really no point to it.

“But if I’m gonna be resting here, at least tell me who you are.” It was better to know the name of the devil after all.

“It’s polite to tell one’s name before asking for theirs.” 

“Never said I was polite.” 

“I’ll only give mine if you give me yours.” 

This guy was a pain in the ass. 

“Fine. You first.” 

“My name is Momojuro. I’m the samurai charged with overseeing this town after my master’s passing.” 

“I’m Mari. I do a lot of odd jobs, Mostly bodyguard jobs.” Though her last job was as a strong woman for a traveling circus. Not really a job she wanted to brag about. 

“It’s an honor to meet you, O-Mari. I hope that you have a swift recovery.” Momojuro bowed. 

She still didn’t believe this act for a second. He might’ve been a samurai and they were  _ supposedly  _ about honor and all that, but he peppered in that sob story about his master dying. That wasn’t about to win him any points with her. 

“It’s just Mari, and I should get to resting.” 

“I will let you rest then, but when we travel, you’d draw far less attention if you used O-Mari. It’s respectful to use for women.”

She didn’t need to worry about pretenses of respect. If he really respected her, he wouldn’t be giving her such a hard time. 

“Fine, whatever.” Not like it especially mattered if he got her name right anyways. “I’m going to bed.”

“Rest well, Mari.”


	4. Chapter 4

She had waited until night fell. It would’ve been better if she had the chance to scope out the place earlier, so she could know where everything was. It’d make things faster for sure. 

Not that it really mattered, because she heard what sounded like a door close not too long ago, and the house had been silent after that. That pink asshole probably left to do something and didn’t think that she’d get up and do anything again. 

Because she’s a  _ frail, little woman  _ that  _ needed  _ protection from a _ big, strong man.  _

_ Gag.  _

Whatever. The samurai business that he had to attend to or whatever would probably keep him out long enough for her to find clothes, put them on, and leave. Then she wouldn’t have to deal with this chivalrous asshole again. He denied it, but Mari’s dealt with enough of his type to know that it’s all just for show and he’s still an asshole deep down. 

With how pretentious he was it probably wasn’t even that deep down. All this talk of protecting the people in his village. How much was she willing to bet that those were all just wild tales he was telling, and where he really was down at the town tavern or whatever throwing his weight around to get free shit. 

What an absolute asshole. If his house wasn’t bare, she’d steal more stuff. This probably wasn’t  _ actually _ his house either. Probably was some house on the outskirts of town that he took to keep squatters out. 

After about fifteen minutes of looking around, she found some clothes. 

She had never actually put on a kimono, or whatever it was she was putting on, so what she was doing was the best she could. It didn’t matter if it wasn’t good. She was traveling under the cover of night, and once she was on a ship she’d put her regular clothes back on. 

It wasn’t great, but for now she felt like it’d do. She’d tuck her clothes into the kimono, and leave. Hopefully it wouldn’t be long, and if she got caught, she’d just start swinging. Everyone thought that women were all petite and delicate, Mari was going to show them a thing or two. 

Getting out of the house was easy, once she was out was something else entirely. She had never even been outside of the house. It was kinda hard to get that far when some shithead samurai thought he knew what was best for you and needed to protect you from the dangerous world at large, as if she hadn’t been travelling the world already. She was more than able to handle herself. 

The village was a small one, so luckily for her she could see by the light of the moon. It wasn’t exactly great, but her eyes soon adjusted a little and she could see a trail. She could follow it, but stay on her guard enough so that if she started to wander into danger that she could turn around and head back. 

It was also coastal, so maybe she could just manage her way through the town until she managed to make it to the sea, and then just walk along the water until she found a merchant ship or something. It wouldn’t be that hard. 

At this hour, there weren’t a lot of people out and about. They probably all already headed to bed to wake up early. She wished she could sleep, but she wouldn’t be able to do that until she was somewhere she knew was safe. Which she had a feeling wasn’t until she either found a boat to board, or she found a nice spot in the woods or something, completely untouched by any self important dickhead. 

As she walked, she felt as though she could hear footsteps behind her. Probably Momojuro here to whine about how dangerous it is for a young lady to be out at this hour. 

“Excuse me… I don’t think I’ve seen you here before.” An old woman spoke from her doorway. 

Shit.

“I just got in today. I’m a friend of Momojuro’s. I’m a laborer from out of town.”

“Oh… I’m glad Momo’s made a friend. Come in, come in…” The old lady beckoned, as she wobbled back inside the house.

There was a good chance that this was a trap, and honestly, Mari shouldn’t let her guard down. 

But she  _ was _ also thirsty. She hadn’t drunk the water that the pink samurai brought her. 

If she tried to pull anything, she’d leave. Mari wasn’t about to be taken down by an old lady. 

“Okay, I can come in and talk for a bit.” 

“I’ll make you some tea, deary.”

The house itself was small on the inside, and it was drafty. There were no discernable windows that were open, did she leave the door in. Probably an issue with the building itself then. 

“Would you like a hand?” It was less so about helping, but more so about not getting poisoned. 

“You’re such a doll! Of  _ course _ Momo would have kind friends like you.” The grandma praised as she got out the stuff for tea. 

“Let's not be too hasty now. I just offered to help a little.” 

“And modest! How has Momo kept a girl like you from me for so long? Just you sit back and Granny’ll make the tea.” Granny praised as she set the water boiling over a little stove.

She wouldn’t step in, but she was gonna keep an eye on her. “So I’m guessing you’re close with Momojuro?”

“That boy!” She scoffed. “He doesn’t share much of his personal life, now does he!” 

“He definitely does a good job of keeping his mouth shut.” Either the dickhole wasn’t as bad as she thought, or Granny here was an amazing actress. 

“I was the one who took him in when he first showed up. He showed up in town one day just the tiniest little thing you’ve seen. Master Hisaruki took him in, and he took to his teachings better than anyone. Only one that he took on as an apprentice in fact!” 

“So what was Master Hisaruki like?” 

“He was the oddest old coot I’ve ever met. He was blinded in an accident when he was just a boy, but you’d never know it. Nothing got past him ever. He seemed to know whenever there was trouble in the village.” She waved her hands around as she prepared the tea. 

Kinda sounded like he was a haki user. An amazing one at that. 

“Never lost a fight either, not until he took a blow for Momo that is. It never healed right after that.” She shook her head mournfully. “That blasted fool didn’t let any of us know how bad it was until it was too late. Would rather die than have someone worry about him. Him and that pride of his.” 

A tragic past wouldn’t change anything about how she viewed him. He had still given her  _ no _ reason to trust her, and this Granny wasn’t going to change her opinion on him. 

“Huh… He told me about a Master passing, but that’s about it.” 

Granny scoffed again. “That boy… He’s going to have to learn to do better or he’s going to end up just like his Master! I get that it’s still a sore subject, but he should be allowed to grieve just like the rest of us. His responsibilities won’t mean a thing if he’s dead!” 

Mari had to admit, she kinda liked this old lady. She had a fire to her. Now Momo had  _ no  _ reason to be treating Mari like this now that she knows the kinds of women in this village. 

There was a knock at the door. 

“Come in!” Granny called. 

And who did it happen to be but Momo himself. 

“I’m sorry to visit at such a late hour, O-Himawari. My errands ran late.” He walked in, and stared directly at Mari. 

She wasn’t expecting so see him here either. 

“You know you can still call me Granny. Ever since you took over Master Hisaruki’s position you’ve been so needlessly formal!” She chided, reminding her as to why Mari liked her. 

“It’s  _ because  _ of that role that I’m expected to give you the respect you deserve. Especially after all you’ve done for me.” 

“And you didn’t tell me about your little friend either!” She hit him with her walking stick. “I just happened to find her out on a stroll!” 

Granny Himawari turned to her. “Oh my! I’ve been so rude! I haven’t even asked you about yourself!” 

“She’s an old friend of mine. From my time in Ringo. I caught up with her the last time I was in the Flower Capital. I wasn’t expecting her to come visit.” He gave her a look, forgetting that she’s a foreigner as he’s put it so many times. He still has no sway over her. 

“Oh! It must’ve been so nice for you to catch up! I bet it’s been ages since the last time you were able to chat.” 

“Yes, I wasn’t aware that she was even going to visit.”

“I have an extra bed for you to sleep on, deary.” Granny Himawari offered. 

“There’s no need. I have a bed that she could sleep on. You already deal with enough, O-Himawari.” He said, ignoring the wack he got with the walking stick. “Which reminds me. Have you found someone to do the repairs to your house? Cost should be no issue, I can cover that myself.” 

“You needn’t worry about an old woman like me, Momo. I can take care of myself.” 

“I could do the repairs. Momo can pay me by giving me a place to stay and food to eat.” The objective has changed, at least long enough for her to be able to repay her debt to Granny Himawari for the entertainment and she’d love to be able to antagonize this white knight further. 

Because he definitely seemed opposed to the idea. “I’m sure we can find someone else to help. You’re a guest, you shouldn’t be working on your time off.” 

“Nonsense! I can handle a little work for a nice lady like Granny Himawari.” 

“Such a thoughtful young girl! I’ll be sure to make sure you’re well taken care of on the job.” 

There was some smug satisfaction to be had in getting his Grandma’s approval and there being nothing that he could do about it. 

“But first you should come and sit, the tea’s almost ready.”

“We really should-” 

“That sounds  _ wonderful,  _ Granny Himawari. Thank you.” 

She could get used to being a thorn in his side. This was a blast. 


End file.
